Back again-Destiel oneshot
by clearlydisturbed
Summary: Dean is sent back to hell but this time Cas is with him (Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural characters) Oneshot. Destiel


"Dean, sit down" Cas said calmly from the corner of the small cell they had both been trapped in after an unfortunate ending to a battle between Crowley, the winchesters, and Cas.

Dean ignored Cas' plea, relentlessly rattling the door of the cell

"Goddammit!" dean cursed giving one last push against the bars

Cas was already weak from the fight, and the angel sigils encasing him in the room were only making him worse. Dean had been wounded as well but refused to yield to the injuries.

Finally Cas stood up and walking over to the hunter laid his hand on his shoulder

"Im sorry, Dean" he whispered

"Cas, I don't wanna be back here, man. I can't go through this again" Dean replied still not turning to meet the angels gaze

Cas knew exactly what Dean meant, he still remembered the first time he laid eyes on Dean. The righteous man in hell. He remembered how human he still was, he was completely broken in every sense of the word but still Castiel sensed something stronger in Dean even when he was in hell, even when he was on the rack, even when he was torturing other souls.

"Theres nothing you can do?" Dean asked hopefully, finally turning around

Cas' stared into the eyes of the man was was supposed to protect over anything else. The one job he cared most about and he finally, like so many others, failed.

"No." cas replied growing more angry with himself

Dean nodded his head in response and wiped his hand over his face.

Cas had always been responsible for Dean, since the moment he first raised him from perdition. But over time their friendship began to mean something deeper to him. He loved Dean, he loved every annoying human thing he did. Which made this failure all the more painful.

"Dean," Cas finally spoke up "Im sorry I can't save you this time. Im sorry I couldnt stop this from happening" 

Dean had finally sat down, and pulled cas down with him

"Its not your fault" Dean grunted, trying to keep himself composed

Cas inched closer to Dean and for once Dean didn't mind his "Personal space" being penetrated

The two just sat there, Dean lost in the thought of what trauma he knew waited for him, he knew what would happen. He played dumb most of the time, acted like he didn't remember or he was over it. But he still remembered every bit of the pain he had suffered here. This time he wasnt alone though, he had drug Cas into this mess too.

"Cas, buddy. You still with me?" Dean asked after looking over to his friend, who seemed to be winding in and out of consciousness.

"Yes, Im growing weaker though. The sigils keeping me in here are stronger than I had originally thought" Cas replied weakly

"Hang in there" Dean whispered pushing his arm around Cas and pulling him into his lap

"What are you doing, Dean?" Cas was confused but did not try to move

"I know what's going to happen. I thought I would have had more time or a better place to do this but I dont want to go without letting you know" Dean spoke as he ran his fingers down Cas' hair

"Know what?" Cas asked hopefully

"What you think? I want you to know I love you" Dean finally huffed out

The words sent a shiver down Cas' spine. He had waited so long to hear him say that he had finally accepted he never would.

"I love you as well" Cas finally said, realizing how long it took for him to reply

Deans heart leaped nearly out of chest, he pulled Cas up to his lips and softly kissed him while still running his finger through the angels soft dark hair. He felt Cas smile around his lips and he pushed him in closer.

Moments drifted by as Dean tousled Cas' hair and attempted to ease his pain. Dean noticed Castiels breath becoming more and more soft.

"Cas?!" Dean nearly shouted while shaking Cas, but Cas did not respond.

"I love you, Cas" Dean muttered one last time as he felt the angle draw his last breath.

Dean didn't know how much time had passed till he heard the cell door open and Crowley strut in smugly looking at the hunter holding Castiel's body

"Oh good, everythings going as planned" The man smiled

"You son of a bitch" Dean spat

Crowley ignored deans fury and continued

"You see, I couldn't just do the same ol' stuff with you, you've already seen the big finale! No I had to get creative, and what worst hell could you live through than watching the man who saved you die because of you"

Dean pursed his lips together trying to stay composed still.

"And I see its worked! No further need for you then." Crowley snapped his fingers and Dean was in the motel he and Sam had last accommodated, still holding cas. 

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed after walking through the door his amazement quickly shifted when he saw cas laying on the bed

"Dean, is he?" Sam choked slightly on his words

Dean nodded slightly in response. 

"Crowley. He uh, I dont really know he had some really powerful sigils and Cas he…" Deans sentenced trailed as he sat down on the edge of the other bed

Sam made his way over next to Dean and sat down. Sam knew what Cas meant to Dean even if Dean would never admit it.


End file.
